Elevator cars and elevator floor landings provide a unique opportunity to deliver commercial messages to substantially captive consumers. However, advertisers are likely to be reluctant to advertise in a manner in which their entire message is not likely to be delivered, or to be charged for haphazard, partial delivery of messages, rather than only for delivery of complete messages. Due concern for safety will prevent messages from being played while passengers are entering or exiting a car since the distraction of the message could cause a passenger to collide with elements of the elevator, the sill, or other passengers. Good elevator service dictates that passengers should not be attempted to delay exiting or entering a car due to the their interests in a message which is playing. As used herein, "messages" mean dynamic, audible and/or visual messages, but not print or invariant graphics, but may include a constant video image played contemporaneously with accompanying audio.